


Living with hypersensitivity

by autisticpiss



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: i’m tired bitch, we out here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticpiss/pseuds/autisticpiss
Summary: What it’s like to have hypersensitivity and sensory overloads.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Living with hypersensitivity

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my experience, if you have this problem please share in the comments what’s the same and what’s difference

When I wake up it’s dark.

It’s too warm. The blanket doesn’t feel as nice as it did last night.

_Get it off. Get it off. Get it off._

I get up and turn the light on. It’s too bright.

I turn it on and off to see if it’s actually too bright or if Im just not used to it yet.

Flick  
Flick  
Flick  
Flick  
Flick

It’s better when it’s off.

I turn my phone on.

_Too bright._

I have to turn the brightness all the way down.

My eyes already hurt and I’ve only been awake for 5 minutes.

I have to put my phone down and sleep for another hour.

But not with the blanket on.

It’s too warm.


End file.
